Nos faltan 43
by Lineve
Summary: 26 de Septiembre: "La noche mas triste" en México. Esto fue lo que paso María, la representación humana de México, cuando sucedió esta tragedia. Fic en honor a nuestros 43 hermanos desaparecidos.


Primero que nada, quiero expresar mi opinión respecto a esto.

Quería hacer un fic de esto hace unos meses, pero decidí esperar mejor a esta fecha, para que sea el día en que sucedió esta desgracia.

Y mi opinión de todo esto para los que piensan que solo es una estupidez esto; Sé que en sí no fue "la gran tragedia" de mundo. Pero, ¿saben porque duele?, porque todos sabemos quién fue, pero por eso mismo nos callamos. Esa fue una muestra de lo que fue capaz de hacer el gobierno, y nosotros bajamos la cabeza sumisos a aceptarlo. Eso es lo que, personalmente, me lastima más. México. Un gigante dormido. Un pueblo guerrero. La lucha y libertad las tenemos en las sangre, nuestra más fiel herencia, y estamos reaccionando así. Dejándonos hacer.

Yo no quiero guerras internas, no quiero que forzosamente hagamos la guerra entre gobierno-pueblo, pero quiero que nos hagamos escuchar.

Porque ni tenemos porque perdonar ni tenemos excusa para olvidar.

Porque aún nos faltan 43.

* * *

Ajetreo, gritos, carreras, oraciones a Dios, desesperación, resignación, junto con el olor a motor y llantas quemadas por arranques muy bruscos, y lo que más le preocupo; un color rojo carmesí. El color de la sangre.

Era lo único que María podía ver a medias. Y le inquieto.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondió.

Sus otros sentidos empezaron a funcionar, pero no fue reconfortante.

Sus oídos solo escuchaban un sonido recurrente, un pitido. Pero que por alguna razón era algo lento y tardaba más de un segundo en volver a sonar, eso le inquieto.

Movió sus dedos y sintió una textura rara… ¿Era una sábana?, sí, se sentía a tela, pero no era la tela de su cama.

Olfateo un poco pero hacerlo le desconcertó más, puesto que olía a cosas desagradables y a plástico, además de que el aire le olía raro.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?, ¿Y por qué su cuerpo no le respondía?

Sintió el pánico que empezaba a subir rápidamente en su sistema junto a una descarga de adrenalina.

"Tranquila…tranquila…intentémoslo de nuevo, no hay que entrar en pánico…no hay porque"

Se dijo a sí misma mientras batallo por bajar esas sensaciones y de paso abrir sus parpados, y después de un par de intentos, finalmente lo logró.

Abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar casi al instante por los colores chillantes en sus pobres ojos.

"Este lugar definitivamente no es mi casa"

Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados, trato de tranquilizarse y nuevamente probó abriendo los ojos, pero esta vez con más tranquilidad para que a sus ojos le diera tiempo de acostumbrarse a la luz. Una vez que lo hizo, miro a su alrededor.

La habitación era completamente blanca, en el techo colgaba un ventilador que se movía suavemente más bien para dar un ligero aire que para quitar el calor.

El pitido le llamo la atención y volteo a su derecha para ver a un equipo completo donde venía su ritmo cardiaco, presión y la oxigenación, del equipo salían unos cables que se conectaban a su muñeca, y otro que se dirigía hacia arriba

Frunció el ceño ante el ultimo y bajo la mirada, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una mascará de oxígeno.

Se llevó una mano hacia esta y se la quitó.

Ahora sabía que estaba en un hospital, pero, ¿Por qué?

No se preocupó por eso, si estaba en un hospital sabía que su hermano estaría a su lado, de seguro estaría detrás de esa puerta.

Con ese pensamiento intentó levantarse.

Gran error.

Al momento de levantar la cabeza sintió como si un cuchillo le hubiera atravesado.

Tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, odio, todo se vino a la mente de María, pero ella supo que no eran sus pensamientos. Eran los de su pueblo.

Todo su cuerpo le empezó a lanzar un montón de descargar de dolor y María chilló mientras se agarró con fuerza la cabeza.

Tal vez fue suerte divina o destino, pero en eso una enfermera abrió la puerta y al escuchar sus gritos se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Le empujo para que se recostara y apretó un botón a su lado, la habitación empezó a sonar fuertemente y unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron hacia su habitación, para azotar la puerta y dirigirse hacia ella. Eran unos doctores, según pudo identificar María entre su dolor.

Lo siguiente fue muy borroso como para identificarlo, pero escucho que un doctor dio una orden y sus brazos y piernas fueron agarrados con firmeza, lo siguiente fue un dolor mucho menos agudo que lo de su cabeza (pero que de todos modos era dolor) en su brazo, unos momentos después el dolor empezó a bajar y lo supo. Le habían inyectado una tipo de droga para calmarle y a causa de eso estaba perdiendo la conciencia, ¿o ya la había perdido?, no lo pudo identificar, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, simplemente cerro los ojos, tratando de calmar su dolor.

Todo se volvió negro.

"Dios, por favor, ayúdanos" gimió una voz

"Mamá, te amo, mamá, también a papá"

"¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!"

"¡Dejen de pegarle!"

"¡No!, ¡No voy a subirme!"

"¡Solo somos estudiantes!"

Fueron los pensamientos tormentosos que María sintió como suyos en su mente, ¿Qué demonios había pasado como para estar así?, no encontraba explicación.

Era una nación, una maldita nación, por lo que no podía haber tenido una enfermedad, a menos de que…que…

Un pensamiento le horrorizo.

Su pueblo, ¿Cómo estaba su pueblo?

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se quiso levantar pero una rápida mano en su pecho le detuvo.

Miro a su lado aturdida y entonces fue cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de su hermano.

La serenidad y tranquilidad que siempre estaban en ellos no estaban ahí, en su lugar había alteración y mucha preocupación, estaban alarmados, agitados.

— No te muevas…—dijo, o más bien susurro.

María abrió la boca para hablar, pero su voz no salió, hizo un esfuerzo más.

—A…Alejan…dro —logró pronunciar con la voz algo ronca y rasposa, seguramente a causa de su desuso y de los gritos que había pegado. —. E…El pueblo… ¿Cómo está?

Alejandro negó con la cabeza mientras le tapaba la boca.

— No hables, cierra los ojos y duerme un poco más, descansa. Cuando descanses mas hablaremos.

María negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No me pidas eso porque incluso aunque me digas que descanse, no podre…necesito saber…necesito saber que paso…necesito saber que son los gritos que siento en mi cabeza cuando cierro los ojos…dime… ¿Qué le paso a mis hijos?

Alejandro le inspecciono, debatiendo en si decirle o no, y después de unos momentos, suspiro.

— Te lo diré. Pero tómalo con calma, ¿sí?, necesito que escuches con atención…

"Hoy había una marcha en Ayotzinapa, ¿recuerdas?, los normalistas…Cuarenta y tres…, cuarenta y tres son los que no sabemos de ellos…desaparecieron…no…no desaparecieron…los secuestraron, hay cámaras, pero no se ve nada preciso…se…se cree que fue el estado, pero no hay pruebas de ello… no hay muchas pistas, no sabemos por dónde comenzar…hermana…creo que sabes que cuando una persona desaparece, después de ciertas horas es poco probable que sigan con vida…son más de una persona y ya ha pasado esas horas…no estamos seguros de que estén muertos…pero no hay pistas de ellos…simplemente…desaparecieron"

Con cada palabra, María sentía que su corazón se hundía cada vez más.

Una parte de ella lo sabía, que muy probablemente sus niños ya no estaban aquí, ya no, pero aun así...aun así…

— A…Alejandro…—dijo con voz ronca María mientras hacia un sobreesfuerzo porque no se le quebrara la voz— Vivos…se los llevaron, ¿no?, pues a sus padres se los vamos a regresar…vivos…has todo lo posible por encontrarlos…me vale madres que Peña diga lo que diga, o lo que todos digan, pero —tomo una bocanada de aire mientras sentía que las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo. —, pero…

Alejandro le abrazo con fuerza.

— Haré todo lo posible, porque los regresen. Confía en ello, hermana, así que…no llores.

María se aferró a su espalda y hundió su cabeza en su cuello mientras se soltaba a llorar.

No era la primera vez que ocurría una tragedia con sus niños, porque ni María ni Alejandro perdonaban ni olvidaban cosas así, no con ataques tan cobardes a estudiantes.

Solo esperaba que sus niños no corrieran la misma suerte que

¿La diferencia?, que sabían lo que había ocurrido con sus niños del 68*, a diferencia de los normalistas. Pese a que en ambos casos, la culpa cayó sobre lo mismo.

El gobierno.

* * *

Niños del 68*: 1968, 2 de octubre, el gobierno balaceó a unos estudiantes en huelga pacífica para mantener la paz

Lamento si alguien se ofendió por la parte donde puse unos pensamientos de los normalistas, pero eso es lo que yo pienso que cruzo por la mente de nuestros hermanos cuando estaba sucediendo la tragedia, aun así, nuevamente pido disculpas si alguien quedo ofendido por eso.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
